Forced Feelings
by TrixieKrueger
Summary: Patricia and Eddie are forced to share a dream that puts all of their pent up feelings on the table. Some good, others bad. Will the dream come true? And what does it mean for Eddie if he's sharing dreams? Peddie. Rated high T for descriptive kissing and suggestive situations and themes. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**  
**Rating:** T for intense kissing and suggestive situations and themes.  
**A/N:** I'm well aware of the ratings guide and I have toned some scenes down even though I felt it wasn't necessary. I will not increase the rating of this story. I have only hinted at/implied a lot of things and described kissing, I feel that all falls under T. I've warned for it in both the summary and at the top of the chapters that needed it. If you think there is even the slightest chance you think this story will be too much for you, please don't read it, thanks.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

* * *

"What are you doing?" he breathed wide-eyed at the sudden turn of events.

"Uh, what does it _look_ like I'm doing?" she sneered, not making an effort to even turn to look at him. "I told you. This is my seat."

Patricia had found her irritating new American 'friend' listening to music alone in the student lounge. With Ms. Andrews out sick for the day, the little slimeball had jumped at the chance to bail on his 'punishment' for their chocolate incident. Lousy punishment if you were to ask her, but one that she was willing to live with. She would never admit it out loud, but his company was the only part of working on the website that she actually enjoyed. She still wasn't sure what Joy was thinking when she signed her up to do extra work.

Patricia had found it both amusing and sad that only one other person had missed Eddie's presence at their meeting. But she really doubted Mara would even fall into that category had she not been put in charge for the day. The complete and total freak out the moment she had spotted his empty chair probably had more to do with the fact that _someone_ should have been there rather than _who_.

"He's not getting out of this that easily. I'll drag his sorry self back here!" Patricia had readily volunteered.

And now here she sat with the very confused blonde, who was gesturing wildly at all the other seating options around the room.

"And I told _you_ I got here first! You do realize it wouldn't have killed you to sit in another spot this one time right?"

She dug through her bag, shrugging off his logic, "It's a matter of principle. I've sat here for years before you were dumped on us like a pile of rubbish. I refuse to let a newbie like you walk in here and do whatever you please. You don't own the place."

Eddie chuckled under his breath at just how wrong she was as she focused all her attention on finding her article.

After what seemed like a lifetime of awkward silence, she got her hands on the elusive piece of paper. He startled back from smelling her hair as she spoke.

"Besides… I asked you rather nicely to move and you didn't. Looks like this is all on you, Cockroach. Literally."

He grinned. It was just like her to pass the blame.

"Believe me, I definitely would've moved had I known you'd make me endure all your weight again. Even though I _do_ kinda like it…"

She rolled her eyes and he settled back into her chair.

"Wow. That's exactly the sort of thing girls like hearing. No wonder they're all so desperate to hang out with you."

Patricia's sarcasm was not lost on him.

"Meh, their losses. The girls in this place can't handle me anyway."

She scoffed, inadvertently earning more interrogation from him.

"By the way, do you sit on _all_ your friends on a regular basis or just the ones you find attractive? Because this right here…is a bit forward, Yacker."

"Oh right, says the king of forward! Big bad Eddie can't take what he dishes out…who would've guessed that?"

"Well," he sat back up to murmur in her ear noticing she hadn't denied his attractiveness, "I don't know that I've dished out anything like this but had I known you were the type I totally would've…"

She shifted her weight and he sucked in a sharp breath. A satisfied grin spilled onto her face.

"Whoa, slow your roll!" he hissed.

"Awww nervous much?" her voice floated sickeningly sweet over her shoulder.

"Want me much?" he shot back, his voice laced with a certain edge she'd never heard from him before.

"Pshhh. You like to think I do."

"Oh yeah? I'd be willing to bet that you do."

Patricia gripped her paper tighter at the mention of that one little word. He hadn't even noticed that he'd said it, but it was already too late for him to take it back. It had taken her weeks to get passed the fact that their dance had other motives tied to it. Now that he had confirmed her fears—perhaps there have been or would be other bets after all—she couldn't keep going with whatever this was that they had.

She crammed her article in her bag and collected her things to leave.

He jumped up behind her.

"Too close to the truth for you, huh?"

She could hear the amusement oozing from his voice and it made her even angrier. Yeah, it was definitely something like that. Too close to the truth for her in more than one way.

"Come on… Admit it, Yacker." his voice was low in her ear again and she tried not to focus on how his warm breath tickled her neck.

She took a deep breath and faced him, Eddie already giving her that look; _that stupid look_ that he had probably perfected years ago to get exactly what he wanted from anything walking. Guarded as she was, even Patricia had fallen victim to it once or twice already, much to her chagrin. It wasn't going to work on her this time that much she knew.

This time, she was going to play his game back. If he could play with her feelings for his own sick enjoyment, she could certainly do the same with him.

"You're right. Too close to the truth."

She rubbed a hand over the crook of his neck, a secret smile playing on her lips.

A bit of shock flicked through his eyes but his expression didn't waver. He had probably done this a million times before and it made her feel ill.

"Don't!" Patricia practically yelled as he started to lean in. They were going to play by her rules.

She met Eddie's look of confusion with an unsure smile, running her hand down his tie, gently pushing him back down into the chair.

"Just… Just let me."

He put his hands up in surrender, looking up at her almost innocently as she loosened his tie. Her green eyes held his gaze, her conscience screamed to her that she was making a mistake. For a split second she was convinced that maybe she had gotten him all wrong after all.

"Yours next?" he smirked, pushing those thoughts aside and validating her decision.

She shook her head, dropping her bag and settling back into his lap. A fishnet knee slid onto either side of his legs.

"Slow your roll, Krueger. I said let me."

He grinned at the use of his line and to his delight; she didn't protest the hold he took on her waist.

Patricia just hoped he would buy the act she was about to put on. She wasn't entirely sure how this whole seduction bit was supposed to go. Well, maybe she had a pretty good idea but it wasn't like she had a lot of practice in the field—or any at all for that matter.

His eyes closed as she timidly ran her hands back through his messy hair. She guessed she wasn't off to a bad start.

Pulling him closer to rest her forehead on his, she could hear his shaky breaths and loved that she could do to him what he had been doing to her. It gave her the confidence she needed to continue with the task at hand. She barely brushed her lips against his before pulling back, making him follow her lead.

Patricia kept him waiting until he opened his eyes before closing the gap between them with a rough kiss, unintentionally bringing the boy to life. Eddie returned her kiss with as much, if not more, force as she put into it. She found herself locked in a battle that she knew she couldn't let him win. He would destroy her.

She slipped her hands down to pull his uniform shirt from his pants, ensuring victory for herself as he broke the kiss in surprise. No one ever said Patricia Williamson played fair.

Her cheap shots kept coming when he leaned back in to catch her lips. As soon as they came up for air, she began placing kisses along his jaw line and down to his neck. His pulse racing even harder each time she made contact.

Eddie closely inspected the open doors before closing his eyes once more, desperate to control his actions. He was nearing the point of no return and not even he could go through with this in a school lounge, especially not this one.

"W-We're gonna get…" She slipped a hand up under his shirt and he swallowed hard, "…caught, Yacker."

"So? Aren't you supposed to be the bad boy around here or something?" she whispered in his ear, wanting to push him a little further.

Patricia sat back up to face him, his now black eyes fluttering open to look at her.

"Why don't you just prov—"

He cut her off with another searing kiss, making perfectly clear to the both of them that this was his show now. She groaned against his mouth, tugging him closer by the shirt, not even realizing she had just let him get the best of her again. Whatever plan of attack she had made for after this point was long since forgotten. She was completely caught up in the moment.

He didn't ask permission to deepen their kiss.

She didn't ask permission to work on his belt.

Patricia was positive his fingers were starting to leave bruises on her waist as his grip tightened pulling her impossibly closer to him. But in a way, she almost liked the fact that she would feel this tomorrow, only moving his hands to push them down further.

Eddie broke their kiss to catch his breath, taking in the fire in her eyes and her swollen mouth. He was certain she had never looked better than she did right now. He ran his hands up her legs, mimicking her actions and kissing at her neck. The moment the involuntary gasp left her lips was the exact moment the entire situation came crashing down on her. Patricia scrambled off him like she was on fire—which admittedly was partially true.

She wasn't supposed to be doing this for real.

"_What_! Did you hear something, is somebody coming?!" he whispered, re-clasping the belt that didn't quite make it out of it's loops. "Oh man if my—if Sweetie catches us…"

She hugged her blazer closer to her body, doing absolutely nothing to ease his worry. He frantically scanned over her features, finally calming when he found no panic on her face. Instead she looked… She looked almost as if she were about to cry and his heart plummeted to his stomach.

He had somehow managed to ruin everything. Again.

He tried to catch her eye but she refused to look at him, "Hey. _Hey_, did I do something wrong? It's okay Patricia, you can tell me and I'll stop."

Eddie's voice was soft and sweet, and it felt like her heart was being ripped out of her chest.

She wanted to tell him that she had just changed her mind and wanted to take things slower. She wanted to play it off like she hadn't planned this whole terrible mistake. But what came out of her mouth instead, was the complete opposite.

"It doesn't feel good, does it?"

Eddie gave a sigh of relief and flashed a lopsided smile, "_Actually_—"

"No… I mean, it doesn't feel good for someone to make you think they want something that they actually don't."

He opened his mouth to speak but closed it, not knowing how to even respond to that.

"What did you win just now? For what just happened?"

"I didn't win anything!" He motioned his arms in the space between them, "Obviously, I didn't win anything!"

She clinched her jaw: Obvious only to him.

"Really? Because I'd be willing to _bet_ that you did!" she spat.

"Seriously? This is still about the bet? _Come on_, we talked about that, Patricia!"

His eyes were pleading as much as his voice. It didn't feel as good as she thought it would to hurt him like he had hurt her. She had no idea what to do to fix this. It was too late to take it all back...even if she could have willed her mouth to let her.

The only thing she knew to do was to build the wall back up between them.

"This is about all of it! I'm tired of whatever game you're trying to play with me. Sometimes it's like you like me and other times it's like I'm just another girl you're trying to win over. Well, I'm not just some kind of challenge for you to pass the time with here in 'Boresville, UK'," she did that obnoxious air quote thing she vowed to never do. "Go test your skills somewhere else because I am _not_ a chump. Game over!"

"So you were just _messing_ with me right now?" Eddie asked genuinely hurt, although he masked it quickly with a spiteful laugh, "You're right, you're not a challenge. You're _easier_ than I thought you were."

"Don't you dare let me hear you say that again. I swear—"

"Why not? You're doing a pretty fantastic job accusing me of things that aren't true! Just returning the favor. That doesn't feel good either, does it?"

He quirked his eyebrows at her and propped his arms behind his head, settling back into her chair the way she'd found him to begin with. He was a flushed, disheveled mess and she hated herself for thinking it made him even hotter. If only he could just keep his stupid perfect mouth shut.

"Oh and good thing you were faking it just now, because I was too. You know, trying not to hurt your incredibly low self-esteem and all."

Patricia crossed her arms, a smirk forming despite her blood boiling.

"_Ohhh_, were you then? Maybe you should tell that to your friend there."

His mouth scrunched up, his eyes not daring to leave the ceiling to look at her as he ripped his blazer onto his lap.

"Don't worry about it, we've already met," she said disgusted.

"Wow! Are all the girls in this country as psycho as you?"

She was about to respond when Mara burst in.

"There you both are! Am I the only one that cares about our journalistic standard anymore?"

Eddie lifted his head at her frantic voice, nodding to answer both her question and his own.

"I wanted you to find him and bring him back to our meeting, Patricia, not stay and goof off with him! What were you two even doing this whole time?"

"Well, Yacker here was—"

"Nothing, Mara!" she cut in with her best innocent voice, "I was just seeing what was _up_ with our pal Eddie here."

She grinned at him.

He shot her a hateful grin back.

"Whatever!" Mara threw her arms up dramatically, "Do you have your article for me?"

"Yeah. Here, it's on my memory stick," the redhead bent to take it off the key ring on her bag. "Would you mind having someone else upload it to the site for me? We've kinda got something to finish up in here."

"_Understatement of the year_…" Eddie muttered under his breath, earning a kick to the leg. "Ow!"

It was Patricia's turn to shoot a dirty look.

"Sure… Okay then…" Mara said eying the pair, "Did you at least print it out to do a final proof read like I asked? You know, you can catch more errors if y—"

"_Yes, Mara_!" she growled, swooping her bag up off the floor.

"Good! And Eddie, don't forget that you're writing the next piece, yeah? Deadline is Wednesday."

"Sure thing, Chief," he saluted.

Patricia offered the smaller girl a crumpled piece of paper with a few scribbles and doodles in the margins.

Mara glared up at her before stalking off, mumbling something about proof reading it herself. The two watched her go, waiting for her to be out of earshot.

"Well, I guess that spazz just answered my question for me didn't she, Yackball?"

"Don't talk about Mara like that," she grit through her teeth, trying to follow the path her friend had just taken out. Eddie grabbed her by the arm.

"Wait, that's it? You're not going to violate me more or accuse me of killing your dog or something?" He laughed, "Oh! I've got it! _Maybe_—"

"I hate you," she interrupted coldly, ripping her arm away. His face dropped instantly at her tone.

"I hate you so much, _Edison_. No! I wasn't just messing with you. I have _never _been messing with you. You win okay? You win! Is that what you want to hear?"

"I—_what_?"

She took a deep breath, her voice softening out, "I fell for you and you win. Now please, just…get out of my life!"

Patricia stomped out of the lounge before Eddie even had a chance to recover.

She heard him swear loudly as she rounded the corner by the doors.

She muttered the same under her breath, tears pricking at her eyes.

* * *

_**What happens next? I have another chapter planned and will upload if interest is there.  
**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**  
**Rating: **T for suggestive themes.  
**A/N:** I'm well aware of the ratings guide and I have toned some scenes down even though I felt it wasn't necessary. I will not increase the rating of this story. I have only hinted at/implied a lot of things and described kissing, I feel that all falls under T. I've warned for it in both the summary and at the top of the chapters that needed it. If you think there is even the slightest chance you think this story will be too much for you, please don't read it, thanks.  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything.

* * *

Patricia ducked into the clearing in the woods, opting to take the long way around campus back to Anubis House.

Jet black tears lay untouched on her face, the redhead not wanting to even acknowledge their existence.

There was no possible way she was crying over a boy.

There was no possible way she was crying, period.

None of her friends were missing. She wasn't being held hostage in an abandoned shed by a psycho.

She spat on the ground where she'd first met Rufus as she passed by the infamous spot. To her it was as good as his grave.

"Good riddance," she sneered.

Considering everything she'd been through in the last year, there was no good reason for her to be acting this way.

She roughly wiped at her cheeks with the backs of her hands, letting out a deep sigh. She kicked at some fallen branches by her feet as she continued to trudge home.

Eddie had gotten her again, this time without even trying.

* * *

Patricia had pretty well gotten the stains off her face by the time she reached the edge of the woods adjacent to Anubis. She had no plans to make it into a habit, but she did feel better after a good cry.

She couldn't help but to feel sorry for all the girls who went through this on a daily basis. She had gotten almost sixteen blissful years to herself before Eddie had moved in and completely ruined her life. And just as she expected, she would have to talk with him sooner than she'd hoped to. He was waiting at the front door for her, descending the steps and coming toward her the moment he had spotted her.

"Patricia! -a! -a! -a!" he called, the echo of his voice being drowned out by a steady, rhythmic noise.

Patricia groaned into her pillow, the beeping increasing in volume as she eased into consciousness. The alarm that Mara had set specifically for her was blaring on the other side of their empty bedroom.

She flopped over to check the time, groaning again when the blurry red numbers came into focus.

Too early. Earlier than her own alarm even, the one she had been sleeping right though every day this week.

She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, deciding it best to pry herself out of bed. No matter how exhausted she was, anything sounded better to her than the alternative: Falling back to sleep, possibly to continue the dream she had just had.

It hadn't gone that way for her and Eddie at all.

Patricia dragged herself over to her mirror, surveying the damage sleep had done on her hair, too tired to fuss with it today. It was mornings like this one that being the one to shower before bed really paid off for her. With her hair still somewhat presentable, she could just throw her clothes and make up on and grab breakfast early while Joy was taking an eternity in the bathroom.

She turned to take care of the alarm when the photo of her and Eddie that she had stuck in the corner of her mirror caught her eye. Biting back a smirk, she raised her shirt on one side to check for his finger prints, just in case. The dream had felt so real to her that she had half expected to find them. She could almost still feel her neck tingling where his lips had drug across it, losing herself for a moment as she replayed it all.

The alarm clock continued to whale behind her, getting on her last nerve.

"Ugh! Shut up, will you! I'm coming!"

* * *

The morning thus far, had unfolded quite differently downstairs in the boys' dorm.

Eddie was still lying in his bed, hours into being wide awake.

He must've frantically replayed the dream he had had hundreds of times through by now, not once thinking anything that had made him feel better about how things had gone. Even when he wanted to focus on the better parts of the night, it wasn't long until he was reminded that they weren't that great under the surface either. Her face, the tone of her voice—it all kept coming back to him.

He just could not figure out what had brought on such a horrible fight in his mind.

Were there more to the small fights that they had had than he had ever noticed? Did his subconscious pick up on more than he ever had?

This was his first serious relationship and he had been reduced to thinking that maybe he just wasn't very good at being a boyfriend.

He ripped his blanket up over his head, determined to stay in bed until he talked himself down. Promising himself for the one-hundredth and first time that he'd just think it through one more time and then be over it either way.

_She did say she fell for me, right?_ he thought. _Maybe most of the dream could've been real after all..._

Eddie pursed his lips, taking that thought and running with it. Looking at it that way had certainly made the kisses a more pleasant memory to him.

Fast-forwarding a bit, he could almost feel the way she'd felt against him and it sent his blood rushing.

"So much for calming down," he mumbled to himself.

This was definitely the train of thought he had been searching for all morning. He hadn't noticed his hand creeping down his stomach until Fabian, still aggravated with him, returned from his late shower.

"Eddie! Wake up. Get dressed. Vera has breakfast ready!"

The blonde nearly fell out of bed, rolling into a ball on his side away from his roommate. He threw a hand out from under the cover, waving Fabian away as if he'd been asleep.

"Now, Eddie!"

No response. Eddie was trying to appear to have fallen back to sleep.

"_Eddie_!"

He clinched his jaw, knowing Fabian wasn't going to leave him alone any time soon.

"Fiiine!" he grumbled, "Just give me a minute, would ya?"

Fabian huffed, leaving his new roommate to be late if that's what he really wanted to do. Mick had never been this difficult. With everything going on with Sibuna, if he could run on as little sleep as he did every night, he didn't know why Eddie couldn't manage.

"Hey," Patricia greeted as he met her at the dining room door.

"Oh, hi. Um, before you ask, he's still in bed. I-I tried my best," he offered, worried for her reaction. Patricia had been a bear to deal with since the quest had been keeping her up late at night.

Relief washed over her face; Fabian didn't dare to ask.

"Ehh, that's okay. Let him sleep."

She tossed a hand dismissively, cutting ahead of him into the room.

Patricia liked that Eddie was always the last to join the table. She didn't think she could look him in the eye until her embarrassment over what she had said, but mostly had done, to him in the dream had faded. It was always awkward to be around him for a while when this would happen to her.

Fabian tapped Nina on the shoulder and the two of them along with Amber scurried from the room. Alfie motioned to them that he'd be there in a minute.

He leaned over from his seat beside Patricia as she settled in, pouring herself some juice, "Hey, Trixie…"

"Look, if you're going to make some lame comment about me being here this early I am _really_ not in the mood to hear it."

Alfie's face fell into a frown, a snicker coming from the seat across from him at the table.

"No! I just wanted to finally let you know that Jerome and I only made the one bet with Eddie about you. _And_ we only made it because it was so painfully obvious that he was crushing on you. We really thought he'd chicken out."

"Bad timing much?" she began, grabbing a croissant from the basket, "You know you should've told me this back when…"

Her eyebrows shot up when it clicked that this shouldn't be a relevant topic to anyone but her.

"Wait. Why _are_ you telling me this today?"

Jerome burst out into laughter on the other side of her.

"Poor sap had a dream last night that you two broke up over it or some other crud."

"Jerome, I _really_ don't think we were supposed to tell her that part!" Alfie scolded, wide-eyed.

Patricia shoved a big bite into her mouth, trying to act natural as the boys continued their spat.

"Nonsense, Alfie! He _filled_ our phones with text messages as soon as Fabian's alarm went off. If it was that important and private he should've told us as much instead of hogging up our shower time and going right back to sleep!"

The lanky boy pushed his chair back, taking his empty plate to the kitchen. Alfie followed suit, nearly crashing into Mara and her stack of books in his rush to catch up with Sibuna.

"I hope you weren't expecting me to wash yours too, Jerome…" Mara eyed the tall boy in front of her suspiciously.

"I couldn't get so lucky, Jaffray," he smirked. "Just give me a sec and we'll head over?"

"Sounds good!" She flashed a bright smile at him, stepping aside to let him by.

"Morning, Patricia! Good to see my alarm did its job!"

The petite girl's cheerful attitude brought some normalcy back to the redhead. It positively irked her how someone could love mornings as much as Mara did.

"Yeah," Patricia grumbled around another bite. "Thanks _so_ much for that."

The smaller girl nodded, choosing to ignore the sarcasm behind her thanks.

"Just trying to keep us both out of trouble, you know I'm terrible at covering for you."

Mara lightly smiled at the eye roll that earned her, turning to check on Jerome's progress in the kitchen; Patricia was relieved to have finally been left to her breakfast in peace.

"Oh, wait!"

Patricia heaved a heavy sigh, wondering what she ever did to deserve the annoyances she always had to put up with in this house.

"Could you make sure that Eddie is at the Jackal meeting tonight? He and I need to finish up our article and I had the weirdest dream last night that you two skipped out on a meeting or something. …You know, actually, it was normal until I found you two acting really strangely in the lounge. I don't even want to guess what that was about…"

Patricia practically choked on her orange juice. Mara hadn't noticed, only hugging her books closer to her body.

"Anyway, with my luck that would actually happen and I just really need this article to go well so I can get back on the site. You _know_ how much this means to me. Please, Patricia?"

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. He'll… We'll be there," she corrected absentmindedly, abandoning her breakfast and rushing across the hall.

Mara's confusion was interrupted by a large hand on her shoulder.

"Ready to go?"

She nodded, Jerome guiding her towards the door.

"Did I hear you say this was the last day you'll be working with Eddie?" he asked with a wide smile.

"Hopefully…" she said, her eyes lingering toward the boys' dorm.

Patricia burst into Fabian and Eddie's room, needing her boyfriend to wake up to give her more information. _Now_.

"Whoa, can't you knock? I could've had my pants off in here!"

Eddie glanced up from his mirror, a hand still in his hair putting the finishing touches on his bed head look.

"Oh, it's just you," he added drably, going back to styling.

"Yeah, sorry. Fabian said you were asleep." She tossed the door shut behind her. "Try not to sound so thrilled to see me."

His head shot back up at the tone of her voice, he was still uncomfortable with the thought of her being mad at him.

"No! I just meant that it would've been fi…" She raised her eyebrows at him and he thought better of finishing that thought, "Never mind. You're right, I'm sorry. Rough night."

She nodded understandingly, sitting on the edge of Fabian's bed. Patricia watched as his eyes lingered on the hem of her skirt and how it crept up her legs as she crossed them. Eddie briefly flicked them back up to meet hers before returning his gaze back into his mirror.

He moved the same section of hair around several times, clearly embarrassed and trying to avoid her. She reveled in this newly found power to make him nervous.

"Can we talk about this dream you had?"

His hand froze. Eddie believed she had somehow read his mind, it having drifted back to how his hands felt on her legs, on those same tights. The half conscience texts he'd sent in the moments leading up to—what he could only describe as—the coldest shower of his entire life were somewhat of a blur to him.

He relaxed and stashed his mirror away once he was certain he actually sent them.

"They told you about that too, huh?"

"Yeah…sort of," she confirmed cryptically.

He nodded hunching over, elbows on his knees, trying to find the best way to describe it to her. Truth be told, she was conflicted on just how she felt about it too.

"Well, I had this dream… Maybe it was a nightmare?"

Patricia's breath hitched when he looked back up to her. He had that same innocent, vulnerable look on his face. It was the first time she'd ever noticed it in consciousness.

"The dream was _perfect_ but some of it… Well, it wasn't good. And I don't know… It just made me realize that I never did much to reassure you about that whole thing. I needed you to hear it from them too so you wouldn't ever have to wonder about it. …_Or us_. I should've never agreed to a bet about you. I'm so sorry, Patricia."

"It's okay! I'm over it. Really," she rushed out, not wanting to relive any of the feelings of the morning she had found out.

Eddie scoffed, feeling as if Patricia was blowing off his apology.

"It _sure_ doesn't sound like it."

He had to turn away again at the look on her face, his voice had come out harsher than he'd intended it to.

"No, I am! It's just… I don't like to think about it. I _know_ you didn't mean to be a complete _doofus_ and accept anything from those two weasels. You were new, it was an easy mistake to make. And besides, you can't help that you couldn't resist me."

He smirked, stealing a look over to her out of the corner of his eye. She had that same smug look on her face that she had had before things had gotten really heated in the dream. His heart leapt into his throat and he couldn't help but stare at her.

Patricia diverted her eyes over to the posters on his wall, embarrassment overtaking her as she felt the familiar heat creeping up her body under his gaze.

Eddie cleared his throat, trying to rid himself of the feeling. This was shaping up to be a very long day for him.

He gave his side of the room a once over, trying to remember where he had left off getting ready. Breaking into a genuine smile for the first time all morning as his eyes fell onto his tie, he couldn't resist the urge as he threw it around his neck.

"You know, I think I'm finally getting used to wearing one of these things. But you can probably tie one in your sleep by now, right?"

She saw the mischievous twinkle in his eye, knowing full well what he was referring to. She opted to play along with him.

"Yeah… I guess I am pretty good at tying them. Five years of practice will do that to a girl. Don't get me wrong though; my favorite part is still when I get to take it off."

He chuckled as he looped his knot, muttering under his breath, "I'm sure it is."

"What?" she grinned, putting on her accent a little thicker.

"Nothing, nothing."

"Come on, out with it! What did you say, Krueger?" She was fully smiling now.

"It's nothing, Yacker. I just thought of something funny, that's all."

"You didn't think it was very funny last night," she mumbled a little too loudly, underestimating how well he could understand her now.

"_What_?" he breathed wide-eyed.

Patricia's green eyes mirrored the shock in his.

"Oh. Um, you know? The dream?" she tried with a weak smile.

"…But I didn't tell them anything about that part, Patricia."

The worry cracked through his voice and she felt her cheeks heat up, dropping her gaze to the floor. Eddie crossed the room, leaning over the end of the bed in front of her. His advance had not helped her embarrassment at all, the action causing a waft of his cologne to hit her. It was new, but it was the same cologne that had absolutely filled her senses last night.

"_Please_ don't tell me Fabian heard me talking in my sleep. You know there are just some things that he doesn't need to know about. The stuff I told you about America… When Dad left… I dream about that stuff all the time and—"

"Don't worry, he didn't," she quickly reassured him, knowing what a touchy subject that could be sometimes.

He eyed her suspiciously.

"Or at least not that I know of! He didn't say he did and I don't watch you two sleep or anything creepy like that."

An awkward silence fell over them while she got up the courage to tell him what she knew. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

"Eddie… You and me had the same dream last night."

Another brief silence, until he broke out into laughter.

"Seriously, Yacker?!" he snorted. "You expect me to believe that?"

He pushed himself up from where he grasped the foot of Fabian's bed, making his way back to his side of the room.

"But it's true!" Patricia called after him, "We were at school and you ditched—"

He cut her off, not wanting her to finish the sentence and be right.

"Come on! When am I _not_ ditching something? You're going to have to do better than that."

He haphazardly threw textbooks into his bag, trying to cut the conversation short. He hadn't done most of his homework anyway so it really didn't matter which ones he took with him.

Patricia waited for him to speak up, ask questions, tell her she was crazy. Anything. When he didn't, she sighed, relocating to the space right behind him. She didn't know how much more he'd make her get right before he'd admit it.

She decided to just cut to the chase and leave no doubt.

"Do you not want to talk about it because you think I'm easy, because I hate you, _OR_ because I was grinding _all over_ your—"

"Ohhh-kay!" He turned to face her, "We had the same dream, alright!"

She smirked, Eddie sitting down on his bed completely stunned.

"_How_?"

"I don't know," she whispered honestly, panic instantly filling her again. She hadn't even stopped to think about that yet. Decidedly, the only similar experience she had had was when Senkhara had marked them all in the same dream.

She studied every visible inch of her boyfriend hoping that didn't mean what she thought it did.

A grin suddenly spread across Eddie's face.

"Wait. Does this mean some of that came from your imagination too? Because that would be _so_ hot…"

She scoffed, "_That's_ what you're worried about?"

"Now that I know you don't really hate me… Yeah!"

She rolled her eyes at him, biting a thumbnail and slowly pacing the floor.

He almost definitely had to have been stamped, and Mara too since she had shared part of their dream. Neither of them had woken up this morning in a panic how she and Alfie had so they probably didn't even know they had them. …Or worse, maybe they had had them awhile and were keeping it a secret between the two of them…

She shook her head. This was no time for jealousy.

Patricia came to a stop mid-stride.

Alfie.

If Eddie had the mark, he would know how they had both gotten it anyway. If he didn't or didn't know he had it, he would still have to keep quiet about the 'tattoo' she had gotten. He wouldn't rat her out.

She decided that was good enough, stepping over in front of him shrugging off her blazer. She just knew that Sibuna would not approve one bit of this.

"I want to show you something."

Eddie started from his daydream at her voice.

"Okay! I like where this is going…" He rubbed his hands together.

She shot him a hateful glare as she unbuckled her watch and slid the stack of bracelets off her left wrist.

"This."

"Oh," he whispered, expression unreadable.

She knew she had gotten her answer when he didn't ask any further questions.

"I know you have one too. Where is it?"

He ran a hand across the back of his neck, letting out a dramatic sigh.

"You are just trying your best to get me out of my clothes for real, aren't you?"

"_What_?"

"See… I got mine when I had this _other_ dream about you and well…"

He shifted his head side to side as he trailed of, lowing his eyes downward.

"Ugh, pig!" She whipped around to leave.

Eddie jumped up after her, grabbing her by the arm.

"Chill, Yacker," he laughed. "I'm kidding! It's right here."

He popped the snaps on the leather cuff he always wore on his right wrist exposing a mirror image of her mark. Her anger faded as she looked between his eyes and his wrist, trying not to seem too worried. She wasn't sure how much he knew but he didn't appear to be too alarmed by it all.

He stepped closer, offering the real explanation as she traced her fingers over it, still clinging to hope she could somehow smudge it and prove it wasn't real.

"I fell asleep in the cellar during mine and Mara's ghost hunt and had a dream that you and I were walking back to the house after class. We were holding hands but then you just turned into that she-demon… When I woke up, my wrist hurt where she had grabbed it and that's how I found it. Mara thought I was just trying to scare her and had drawn it on. I figured everyone else would either say the same or think I was crazy so I just didn't tell anyone. I mean, it's bad enough I'm still the new guy _and_ Sweetie Junior. I don't need them thinking I'm crazy too."

Patricia broke into a smile learning that he was thinking of her whilst he was with Mara and that her roommate was still in the clear. …At least for the time being.

"What?"

"That is a pathetic dream…" she grinned, Eddie rolling his eyes. "But sweet."

"Yeah well, don't get too used to it," he smiled shyly, gently threading their fingers on their matching hands. "Do you know what these are for?"

She was sure that their 'no more secrets' promise still applied in this situation. Unfortunately, she also knew the rules of Sibuna, and she had already broken enough of them up to this point.

"She just wants to make us do things like we did last night for her own sick enjoyment, maybe?" she shrugged teasingly, hoping he'd buy it.

He smirked, letting out a light laugh.

"Well if I remember it correctly, you were enjoying yourself quite a bit too, Yacker."

He bumped their joined hands into her side and she blushed, Eddie stepping even closer and his voice lowering.

"And I think we both know that _I_ was having a good time…"

She turned her head away, unable now to even look at him.

"Hey, you don't have to be embarrassed about it. I'm not!" He smirked, "You _clearly_ did everything right."

He pulled her into a slow lingering kiss and felt her smile against his lips.

Patricia's stomach growled loudly and the pair reluctantly broke apart in soft laughter.

"We uh, better cover these up and grab breakfast. I'm starving."

"I noticed," he grinned.

"…Could we not tell anyone about our little secrets here?"

Eddie saw the worry fill her face and knew she probably had more knowledge about their 'tattoos' than she was letting on. He wanted to call her out on it but he couldn't chance a huge fight actually breaking out between them.

"Yeah, sure thing. You got it."

She picked up on the subtle change in his expression, knowing there was an unspoken disapproval there. She pecked his lips, hoping to get across an equally silent "trust me". Slipping the last of her jewelry back in place, she made her way over and opened his bedroom door.

"…Hey Patricia," he called, tossing her blazer to her.

"Yeah?"

"I'm down to serve up your wildest dreams if you're willing to help me out with mine."

He winked and she tried to hold back her smile.

"If I _ever_ hear you call me easy again, dream or otherwise, you can _bet_ that it will never happen. Got it?"

"I'm gonna take that as a 'Yes Eddie, I would _love_ to'."

She rolled her eyes and he smiled as she pulled his door shut, eager to get back to her food. Neither of them were aware that Patricia would come face to face with Senkhara on the other side.

"You _dare_ mock me, Mouthy One? Have you forgotten your voice belongs to me now?"

Patricia backed against the door, somehow still managing to hold her ground against the spirit.

"Meddling in relationships now, are you? It must really suck being a ghost with nothing better to do than—"

Senkhara set her mark ablaze, doubling her over in pain. Patricia screamed out but nothing came from her mouth. Her voice instead emitted from the ghostly presence.

"That's a matter of opinion!" she spat back Patricia's earlier response to Nina. She had been more concerned at how close Eddie and Mara were getting than with the fact that their article was coming close to exposing Senkhara.

"The search for the mask is your priority, not that snooping boy!" she boomed in her normal ghostly voice. "The sooner you make it such, the better off you both shall be."

The spirit vanished before she could elaborate as Vera descended the stairs, leaving Patricia clutching her wrist against her stomach and groaning in pain.

"Patricia, are you alright?" the new housemother rushed over to her side, pretending to care.

Patricia's eyes shot open at the new voice, finding that her foe and her pain had gone.

"Y-yeah, 'course!" She straightened up, fumbling over her words, "Just some, uh…stomach trouble! Yeah! Must've been something I ate…"

She scurried into the dining room to get her bag and get out of the house, leaving Vera frowning in the hallway.

"Walk!" Victor boomed from the top of the stairs, Vera looking up to him with puppy dog eyes.

"My cooking isn't that bad…is it?"

* * *

_**Chapter 3 Preview: "You lied to me!"**_

_**That doesn't sound good, does it? Stay tuned to find out what happens. Review?  
**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**  
**Rating: **T / T+ for intense kissing and highly suggestive situations and themes. Seriously. This is the most extreme chapter, you have been warned.  
**A/N:** I'm well aware of the ratings guide and I have toned some scenes down even though I felt it wasn't necessary. I will not increase the rating of this story. I have only hinted at/implied a lot of things and described kissing, I feel that all falls under T. I've warned for it in both the summary and at the top of the chapters that needed it. If you think there is even the slightest chance you think this story will be too much for you, please don't read it, thanks.  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything.

* * *

"_Oh no,_" she breathed. Patricia proceeding slowly, cautiously even, into the student lounge.

The weeks following the big reveal had been a tense few between her and Eddie. The couple hadn't even made it to supper that night before Patricia had gotten a good idea of what Senkhara had in mind for them; a cold shoulder here, a full-fledged disagreement there. It was never enough to end it but it was certainly enough to prevent them from moving forward in their relationship.

The rest of Sibuna were still back at the house brainstorming their latest, unfortunately timed, find. Luckily for Williamson, they were just as angry over their own carelessness as they were to learn of her secrecy.

Eddie had stormed out after being briefed on the full details of his and Patricia's shared dream situation. That action had lead her to sneak away from the group at her earliest opportunity to find him. She knew exactly where to look first, although she had hoped that this would be the one time she wouldn't find him there.

But now here she was standing behind him, gently pulling an ear bud from one of his ears. Her mouth ran dry as she heard the familiar guitar chords blaring from the tiny speaker in her hand. This had all happened to them once before and a sick feeling crept over her.

This was it and it was already too late to stop it.

"I thought I might find you in here," she tried in one of her sweeter voices, the first of many—she hoped—differences to come.

He had known before she had spoken up whom had found him. The clacking heels of those baddest boots against the flooring unmistakable, even despite his ear-piercing tunes.

"Don't worry. I didn't even think twice about sitting in your chair. Wouldn't want that dream coming true, would we?"

Sarcasm dripped off every word, every syllable. As far as she was concerned, he wanted this.

"Eddie, I—"

He shrugged off the hand she had placed on his shoulder, her touch acting as the spark that re-ignited his anger.

"You're _what_, Yacker… _Sorry_?" he snarled, not making an effort to even turn to look at her. "Sorry doesn't just magically make everything better. This is real life right now, remember that? Or are you too wrapped up in your club's little fantasy world?"

She physically bit her tongue to keep from firing back at him; he had everything so wrong.

Then he scoffed recapturing her attention with the hint of sadness that played in its undertones.

"No, you know what? You _should_ be sorry! No more secrets remember? What a crock that was!"

"You said you'd quit the accusations too!" she accidentally let slip, feeling like she was getting backed into a corner and wanting to take the heat off herself.

He gave a spiteful laugh, not believing she'd actually try to pass blame for this. It was almost a relief for her to hear any laughter from him at all until he adjusted in his seat towards her. His face was an all too familiar mixture of pain and anger.

"Who's accusing _you_? You lied to me!" He shoved his arm out, his eyes narrowing, "About this, about that freak, about it all being no big deal! What _else _have you been lying about, Patricia? Are you really just trying to get back at me for something, huh?"

She had expected him to be upset, but she hadn't prepared herself for this. The fact that he really thought she was capable of doing that to him and his cheap shots far from over.

"What about when you said I was your first kiss? Was that a lie? Because you know, that was a pretty remarkable typo you made there. Maybe I really _was _the worst and you just covered yourself. I've seen you in action with that before… Horns of Metal? Midnight snack? And I don't think I even need to bring up the whole Pi—"

His mouth scrunched up as he caught himself, but not before a dark grin slid onto Patricia's face.

"No, go on! Let's talk about my family, _Sweetie Junior_. Guess it's not a lie when you do it, is it then?"

She swallowed down the tears she had been trying to hold back; the hurt now locked away as anger took hold.

"Face it! You're just as bad as I am. You and I both know you could tell I was lying to you about these. And you could've called me out then if you really wanted to, but you didn't. _Why not_? You had to have trusted me at least a little bit! Oh, but now you're playing the 'poor me, poor Eddie' game."

He turned back the way she had found him, trying to ignore her comments to keep from exploding.

"Are you just doing this now because you accidentally found out this one piece of new information? Because you are _so _wrong if you think you know everything about it. I've been through more with this than you would ever even believe. And maybe I have lied to you about all of it, but it was only to keep you from getting hurt!"

Eddie sprang out of his chair to face her.

"What else could there _possibly _be to hurt me, Patricia? Both of us could just drop dead at any second and you didn't bother to tell me! You didn't think that was something I deserved to know?"

She stood speechless, finding his argument to be eerily similar to her own when she had been stamped.

"That's what I thought," he spat, settling back down into his chair.

She dragged herself around in front of him to own up to her mistake. Realization dawning on her that he had every right to be this angry at her.

"You're right, okay? It would've been better if I had warned you about th—"

"That's an understatement!" he sneered.

"Would you let me finish!"

"Why should I, Yacker?!"

"Because this whole thing is complicated! I don't want you to get any deeper into this and I don't know how much information is too much! I _care_ about you and I'm trying to do you a favor here! Why can't you just believe that?"

He stared up at her, searching her face for any sign she was lying, the blonde deciding there was none.

"Look, I kept our secret and I didn't tell them. I didn't break that promise. They _just _found out and they're the only ones who know you have that. And it's going to need to stay that way no matter…"

She hesitated, not sure that she wanted to give life to that thought.

"…No matter how you feel about me now. We can't bring anyone else into this."

She offered Eddie his leather cuff, the one he'd torn off and thrown across the room prior to his hasty exit. To her surprise he accepted it, snapping it over his wrist in silent agreement.

"So are we good then? You and me…?"

His lack of answer was answer enough for her and she scoffed, starting out of the lounge when he put the small speaker back into his ear. He heard her heels pick up speed as their sound became fainter and fainter; it snapped him out of his reverie, Eddie was able to will sound to come out of his mouth where he previously could not. He could only hope she was still close enough to hear him.**  
**  
"Did you bring me into this?" Eddie blurted into the vast empty room.

Patricia shook her head as she rounded back around the corner, returning to sit on the arm of the couch next to his chair.

"Still accusing. I think you brought _yourself _into this when you went looking for her, don't you?"

She bit back the taste of another half-truth in her mouth. She was almost certain that Mr. Sweet had, quite literally, brought him into this.

"Ouch. Guess you're right… Sorry," he stashed his mp3 player away, showing she finally held his full attention.

Patricia took a deep breath, "I didn't _want_ to lie to you. Honest I didn't."

"…Can you tell me just a little bit more? Can you tell me how you got involved…?"

He watched the dread wash over her expression, knowing he had somehow crossed another invisible line.

"I—" Patricia let out a heavy sigh, almost considering telling him but instead shaking her head. He didn't need to know about that yet. "I can't tell you."

He traced every saddened feature on her face, all the tension between them seemingly melting away. He couldn't stop himself from walking over and enveloping her in a hug. Eddie was relieved to be getting the truth from someone important in his life, a rarity for him.

"I'm sorry we're terrible people," she mumbled against his shirt.

He chuckled at her attempt at an apology.

"Maybe we should make it up to each other then?"

He plopped down in the middle of the couch, tugging playfully at her arm.

"Uh, we just had a fight. You don't feel how awkward it is between us right now?"

He shrugged, "What better way to make it _less _awkward?"

"No!" She crossed her arms, refusing to budge from her spot.

"You're sexy when you're mad, Yacker…"

She rolled her eyes, Eddie taking the opportunity to yank her suddenly, knocking her off balance and onto the couch next to him.

"Ugh! What do you think you're doing, Cockroach?" Patricia swatted and squirmed, trying to get out of his grasp.

"What does it _look _like I'm doing? Come on, just go with it."

"Argh, let go of me! You are just trying," she grit through her teeth as Eddie's strength began to win out over her, "to be a real jerk right now, aren't you?"

"Only because I know you love it."

She huffed at him, giving him one last good swipe before letting Eddie pull her into him.

"Wow! _See_…? No more awkward!"

Patricia couldn't see the gigantic smile on his face but she hated how his voice carried so much victory. She slid a hand down to rest on the inside of his leg and smirked when she heard his steady heartbeat immediately pick up speed in his chest. It felt great to take him down a notch.

"You really were my first kiss, _Doofus,_" she hadn't wasted any time getting to the point. "Not that you'll be getting any more from me or anything after this little stunt… I just thought you ought to know."

She heard him smirk as he placed a kiss in the top of her hair.

"We'll see about that."

"Don't bet on it," she shot back.

They both tensed.

"I mean…don't expect it?"

He let out the breath he'd been holding, frustrated that this kept becoming an issue between them.

"Patricia, can I tell you something?"

She scoffed, "Do I really have a choice?"

He rolled his eyes.

"Listen, I agreed to the _bet_…" his voice lowered to a whisper when it came to the forbidden word, "…because I needed another excuse to ask you to dance with me. End of story. Jerry epically embarrassing himself was just the bonus, I didn't even stick around to see it, remember?"

"…What if I had said no?"

"I just would've been bummed that you wouldn't dance with me."

"And probably would've lost a lot of money…" she scoffed again skeptically.

"The money didn't matter as much as you," he shot back just as suddenly.

"Oh, now you're just trying to sweet talk me!"

He laughed, his chest fluttering beneath her in a soothing manner. She was difficult and that's one of the things he liked most about her.

"Never. I know how much you hate that. No, I was really feeling the rejection, Patricia. And after all the stuff with my dad, I just don't do very well with rejection. It makes me do dumb stuff…"

He gave her a chance to voice her thoughts on this outpouring of honesty, but she merely let his words sink in. He switched to a different approach to get a reaction, any reaction from her.

"You know, I might not have even had the balls to ask you again without them. So in a weird way, it all kinda worked ou—"

She stretched up and kissed him, figuring she might as well take this chance to act out of character while they were already being mushy with one another to begin with.

"What was that?" he grinned as she settled back into his side.

She shrugged against him.

"Ah, ah, Yacker. Remind me, who was it that was never going to get kissed by you ever again?"

"You had a good reason!" she defended at his teasing, "Don't make me take it back."

He tilted her chin back up, locking eyes with her in a way that made her heart stop.

"I know you have one too."

He inched in closer to her and she stood up out of his loosened grasp, feeling herself falling that much harder for him.

"Okay, this is officially too weird. If this is your idea of getting me to go all 'dream Patricia' on you, well… Sorry to disappoint."

Eddie stretched his arms out across the back of the couch.

"You're not scared, are you, Yacker?"

She scoffed unconvincingly, "No, 'course not! Are you?"

"A little." Her eyes lit up at this revelation. "I mean, 'dream Patricia' _was _pretty aggressive. I don't know if I could handle her in real life…"

She broke out into a smile and she hadn't even noticed, but he had gotten her.

"Oh, like you've never done anything like that before."

She playfully whacked one of his arms, allowing him to get close enough to guide her into his lap. Her hands snaked around his neck.

"Not like _that,_" he murmured against her ear, tenderly kissing her jaw.

"Liar!" she gasped, letting him plant a few more soft kisses back to her mouth before pushing him back.

"We can't, Eddie. It'll come true!"

Where fear radiated from her eyes, his were calm and collected, reassuring even.

"Yacker, look at us! We're not in uniform, we're on the couch, _and _it's the weekend." He gave her that signature look of his before continuing, "I think we'll be okay."

She ran through a few more differences in her head and decided he was right. She inched back in, waiting for him to meet her halfway.

"Whoa, wait! I'm still sitting, this is _way_ too familiar!" he stopped her in a panic, his faux fear falling into a cheeky smile. "We can fix that too, you know. Unless you really are scared…"

She raised her eyebrows to match his.

"Is that a challenge, Krueger?"

He swung his feet up onto the cushions.

"I _dare _you."

Patricia pushed him back against the couch, instantly crushing her mouth to his.

Eddie's throaty laugh was muffled by her lips; the blonde not expecting she'd actually do it but also equally amused by her antics.

She had every intention of just teasing him like this and going back to join Sibuna at the house. She wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of getting his way. But her lips went from smashing against his, to falling into a soft kiss that built into one of much more need.

It didn't take long for him to catch up, his laughter fading out and his lips moving in perfect sync with hers. The tone of everything had switched from playing around to desperation as a hand slid across the back of her neck, pulling her farther into him.

They hadn't fooled themselves into thinking they weren't treading on dangerous ground; they knew Senkhara was most likely nudging them in this direction, trying to produce the same ending results. But they wanted this, they _needed _this, and neither one of them cared where this would end up anymore. The weeks of frustration between them were pooling into this moment.

She sat back with a knowing smirk when he abruptly brought his hand down to slap himself across the face.

"I just wanted to make sure it was real this time," he confirmed with a sheepish smile.

She leaned back in, hovering just out of reach above his face.

"It's real and if you need for me to prove it to you, I'd be happy to sla—"

Eddie propped himself up onto his elbows, kissing her so intensely and suddenly that it drained all coherent thought from her head. Every weak movement her lips managed in return only fueled him further, adrenaline and anticipation already coursing through his veins. Patricia was acting on pure instinct when she pushed him back down to his lying position.

She tensed when he slipped his hands up the back of her shirt, Eddie noticing the slightest bit of difference right away and stopping to seek her approval. She was quick to give it and they battled it out for dominance, proving to be a fairly even match just like they had in the dream. This time around, she had no problem surrendering to catch her breath, but he refused to back down. He recaptured her lips with every break between them.

"Eddie, _please_," she breathed out as soon as she could; stirring his blood even more if that was possible.

She sat up to find his eyes still closed and his chest heaving as hard as hers, clearly just as in need of air and she choked out a laugh at his stubbornness. Her hands moved on their own accord, Patricia unable to fully break contact with him. Black fingernails scratched patterns down his chest from where they had previously dug into his shoulders.

His hands slid down to grip her waist from where they had massaged across her back. Eddie trying to find some sense of control over the situation, his fingers tightened the lower her's dipped.

"Look who's scared now," she teased between breaths.

She allowed her fingertips to explore along his stomach where his t-shirt had ridden up, particularly fascinated by the little patch of hair beneath his belly button. Eddie squeezed his lids shut tighter with every pass she made and a mischievous gleam came over her eyes as she drug a single nail right above the waistband of his boxers.

Patricia smirked at the curse that stuttered off his lips.

"You know I didn't mean…_any _of that stupid stuff I…said to you in that dream, right?" he panted out, his eyes fluttering open to give her the most sincere look he could muster under the circumstances. Her comment had brought the last logical part that was left of him to the surface. Eddie didn't want any of her actions to be for the wrong reasons.

"…Or back at the house…or here. You _don't_ have to prove a point to me."

Patricia felt a weird sense of pride at the respect he had for her and put another appreciative, albeit short, kiss on his lips.

"I'm serious… You don't have to do this," he breathed again when she pulled back, trying to persuade himself to stop just as much as her.

"Shut _up,_" she cupped his face in her hands, tracing his swollen mouth with a thumb. His eyes falling shut once more under her touch.

She placed a small kiss on the corner of his mouth, the action bringing his hands back to life. Patricia quickly discovered what had made him so nervous as he explored around to the soft skin of her stomach. She wriggled and struggled to keep his fingers a safe distance away from her ticklish spot at all times, getting in the additional stray peck here and there. The last thing she needed was that sensation competing with the butterflies that were already building under his touch.

Eddie sucked in a sharp breath when she made one particularly abrupt movement, moving to match it before he could even register what was happening. His eyes shot open and she sat up in a panic, her heart practically leaping out of her chest.

"S-sorry! Sorry! I-I didn't… I mean, I wasn't trying to…" he awkwardly tried to apologize, equally shocked by his own actions.

They held eye contact for what seemed like a lifetime, both frozen in their respective places. Patricia's eyes blackened to match his before she finally managed to speak up.

"It's okay…" she had decided, leaning back in to kiss him with even more urgency.

She ran her tongue along his bottom lip, gently tugging at it with her teeth when he didn't immediately grant her access.

He smirked against her mouth at her frustration before parting his lips for her, groaning instantly at the contact she made with him.

Their tongues melded and she knotted her hands into the back of his hair, tugging on it harder the higher his hands inched up her body. It wasn't until his fingertips eventually brushed across lace that she lost all control.

She slid back to unbuckle his belt, causing Eddie to strangle out a laugh. It stopped her completely, her heart falling into the pit of her stomach. The only thought registering in her brain was that he had just turned the tables on her and trapped her into this for revenge.

"I thought 'dream Patricia' wouldn't be making an appearance?" he strained out breaking the silence.

She heaved a sigh of relief.

"She can leave if you'd like?" she threatened, Eddie holding his hands up in surrender.

Patricia took the pause in action to slip his shirt up and over his head, greedily tracing her way down the peaks and valleys of every muscle she had just exposed.

Eddie roughly grabbed at the backs of her jean covered thighs, pulling her back to him, stretching up to kiss at her neck. His breath came in hot, uneven puffs against her skin; every next to silent noise she made sounded like screams in his ears.

She couldn't bring herself to make the next move she so badly wanted to make.

"What's the matter?" he asked when she pushed him away, picking up how similar things were getting to the last time they were in this position.

"Nothing! It's just… I don't know what you want me to do next." She waved her hands trying to cancel that sentence out, "No! I mean, I sorta do. I-I just…"

Patricia sighed, shooting a look at him that she hoped would voice everything that wouldn't quite make it to her lips.

He broke into a wicked lopsided smile, nudging his forehead against hers.

Message received loud and clear.

"It's okay," he growled, taking the green light he'd been given and flipping them over, pinning her against the couch. "I'll show you."

The edge in his voice with those three words chilled her, just like it had the first time she'd heard it in the dream.

He threw his belt the rest of the way open, bringing one of her hands up to rest against his waistband and running his hands back up under her shirt.

Eddie was quick to silence her with a gentle kiss when she breathed out his name. He wasn't going to be able to handle hearing that too many more times and he wanted this to last as long as possible.

She had other plans, ripping the button closure to his pants open mid-kiss and tugging his zipper down agonizingly slow.

"Geez, Yacker!" he hissed, burying his face into her neck.

"Mine next?" her voice was both husky and shaky in his ear.

He mumbled something she couldn't quite make out against her skin as a hand drug down her body.

"AH-HEM!"

They both gasped out in shock.

"Dad!" Eddie yelped as he tried to stand up from their compromising position. A leg got tangled up in hers, causing him to fall to the floor beside the couch.

Patricia tilted her head back to find the upside-down form of her fuming principal.

"Oh, hey there Mr. Sweet…" she greeted awkwardly.

"My office," he began to her in one of the harshest tones she'd ever heard him use around her, shooting daggers down to his son. "When you two are _quite _ready."

She watched him go, turning to Eddie with excitement once he was out of earshot as the realization hit her.

"Aw, yes! We did it, Eddie! We changed the dream!" She gave him a once over and couldn't help but feel bad for her poor boyfriend. They hadn't changed the fact that she had gotten him all riled up for nothing on both occasions.

"Sorry. I'll go talk to your dad first, okay? You've um…got some stuff to take care of here…"

"Yeah," he simply added, his head thudding against the floor.

* * *

Patricia stood a safe distance back from Mr. Sweet's desk, shifting her feet and trying to focus her eyes anywhere but on his. The few times she had chanced a look at him, he had been rubbing a hand across his forehead. She imagined he was having a hard time separating parent and principal in this situation. And honestly, she didn't know what would happen if principal were to win out.

"Miss Will… Patricia?" he called, instantly grabbing her attention with her scarcely-used-by-him first name.

"I'm…sorry for my son's behavior. That was…not an acceptable or respectful way to treat a young lady."

"I am _not _a lady, Mr. Sweet," she corrected carefully.

"As you see fit. Never the less, I trust he didn't force you in any way or—"

"I started it," she simply stated, catching him off guard and wanting to get this over with a quickly as possible.

"You did?!"

She shrugged her arms out.

"You did," he coughed and nodded, that bit of information making him all the more uncomfortable. "Right."

"Look, I am _really _sorry, Mr. Sweet. But if I promise not to let it happen again, can we just forget this ever happened? We wouldn't have to call my parents, you could just give us detention?"

He shook his head.

"Patricia, I can't keep giving you and Edison special treatment just because he's my—"

"He found out about last year today," she interrupted, laying all her chips on the table, hoping he wouldn't call her bluff.

"L-last year?" he easily switched gears, panic filling his voice, "By that you must mean…"

She nodded.

"Oh dear."

"Yup! But it's okay though because he doesn't know much. I did you a favor by not telling him anything about you."

"Thank you."

He dropped his gaze, scanning his eyes over his desk as if it held all the answers.

"So you were merely…" he looked back up at her, "…creating a distraction then?"

"…Um, yeah sure! Let's go with that."

He let out a deep sigh and rubbed at his temples.

"I swear it won't happen again though. Please, Mr. Sweet? Do me a favor?"

* * *

Patricia paced the hallway outside Sweetie's door, biting a thumbnail.

She had followed their conversation, or lack thereof, through the hole in the bookshelf until Mr. Sweet broke the silence to give Eddie, what sounded like the beginnings of an incredibly awkward version of the sex talk.

"I don't think we need any instructions, Dad…" Eddie snarked as Sweetie finished his speech.

"This is serious, Edison!" He slammed a fist down on his desk. "What if any other faculty member had walked in on you?"

The eldest Sweet's voice boomed through the room, stopping Patricia in her tracks outside and causing Eddie to duck down in his chair like a small child.

"They didn't, okay!"

Mr. Sweet went back to rubbing his hand against his forehead.

"You don't even understand the severity of the situation. I've failed you completely as a father," he mumbled under his breath.

"Dad?"

"Edison, what if I hadn't walked in and there had been cameras running instead? I wouldn't have been the only faculty member with access to that, you know. Or if a club were to have been having a meeting in the building that you weren't aware of? Were you even thinking of how much trouble you could've gotten yourselves into by bringing her here?"

"I didn't bring her here," he sighed.

"Please explain how—"

"I found out about something I wasn't supposed to know about, alright? We sort of got into a fight about it and I left the house; she just followed me here I guess. One thing led to another and well, you know what happened after that…"

All the color drained from his face as Eddie corroborated Patricia's story. Any amount of knowledge Eddie held about the society's dealings was too much for his liking.

"Don't worry, Dad," he laughed at his reaction. "You're not the first parent to walk in on something and you're not going to be the last. Just be glad you came in when you did or—"

Mr. Sweet glared at him and Eddie swore his father's eyes could burn holes right through him at any second.

"Sorry. We won't let it happen again," he mumbled.

"Good."

"_So_… Are you going to tell Mom about this?" Eddie broke the silence in his most hopeful voice that actually meant 'please, _please _don't'.

Eric sighed knowing that Patricia could ruin everything for him and the school if she ever decided to go public.

"No, this will remain between the three of us."

Eddie beamed a smile across the desk.

"But! We shall need to discuss Miss Williamson's and your punishment," Mr. Sweet switching from parent mode to principal once more.

"Your _separate_ punishments," he added as a second thought.

* * *

"What'd you say to my dad to make him go that easy on us? Okay well maybe not _easy_, but he definitely should've kicked both of us out!"

Eddie and Patricia found themselves walking hand in hand back to Anubis House, the pair having just narrowly escaped expulsion. She stopped in her tracks at how effortlessly that notion had slipped off his tongue.

"Not that I wanted that!" He tugged on her hand, Patricia falling back in step with him. "So come on, what's your secret? It had to have been you…because he just wanted to murder me."

"Well, I just took some American's super manly 'bad boy' advice and told him the truth. He either appreciated that gesture or I just have a way with _all_ the men in the Sweet family…"

Eddie winked at her and she knew they were going to be just fine despite all they still had to work out between them.

Sure, there would eventually come a day that she'd have to give him the whole story. How his dad came into play, why she needed to lie to him, but today just didn't need to be that day. After all, they had just created their own reality out of their forced déjà vu and this was nicer than she'd expected, just walking back with him on an empty campus street. And of course she was grateful that neither of them would have to move houses "as to not draw attention to the incident".

There was _one_ thing both Senkhara and Mr. Sweet were going to have to accept, however.

The redhead smirked, pulling her blonde companion into the clearing in the woods as they reached its path.

Neither Patricia Williamson nor Eddie Miller play by anyone's rules.

"Patricia!" Eddie's voice echoed out through the trees.

Never have. Never will.

**The End.**

* * *

_**So there you have it. Thank you all for reading, reviewing, and favoriting this story. Please let me know what you thought. Sibuna. ;)** _


End file.
